Clayton Hibbs
Clayton Hibbs was a minor character in Coronation Street and is an old acquaintance of Callum Logan. Clayton stabbed Kylie Platt when she was stopping him from hurting Gemma Winter. Kylie tragically died as a result of her injuries. In true Corrie style, Shona Ramsey, his mother, begun dating David Platt, the widower husband of Kylie. Clayton was played by Callum Harrison. Biography Backstory Born on the 7th January 2001 to Dane Hibbs and Shona Ramsey, Clayton grew up on The Ecclestone Estate and was presumably an acquaintance of Callum Logan due to being related to Macca - one of Callum's loyal friends. Clayton also knew Gemma Winter and presumably knew Kylie Platt when she grew up on their estate. 2016-2019 Clayton tagged along with his brother Macca to score some free kebabs from Gemma at the kebab shop on Victoria Street. She eventually gave in and accepted counterfeit notes from them in exchange for the kebabs. Clayton started turning up on his own to harass Gemma further and got more threatening and violent each time. He attacked her in the kebab shop which was witnessed by a scared Craig Tinker and when trying to force Clayton out he knocked her down outside and knocked her out. When Kylie intervened, Clayton stabbed her and ran off. She later passed away in the arms of her husband David Platt. Gemma refused to give Clayton's name up in fear of him, and Craig did the same when persuaded by his mother Beth not to get involved, although the pair of them felt guilt as this meant he would walk free. Only a few days after Kylie's death Clayton was back on the street lurking about. He hid inside the Builder's Yard and grabbed Gemma and pulled her in and threatened her and demanded to know if she said anything. David walked by and heard the commotion and came to realisation he killed Kylie. David grabbed an iron bar and chased Clayton through the back gardens of Coronation Street. Clayton tried to hide in the garage but was spotted by Tyrone Dobbs. David chased him up a flight of stairs outside the garage and pinned him down on a walkway as Tyrone phoned the police. David threatened to harm Clayton in retribution for Kylie's death, which was witnessed by his step-son (and Kylie's son) Max Turner who shouted in terror. Distracted David looked up, which gave Clayton the chance to knock David off him and make a run for it and disappear. In the aftermath Gemma and Craig decided to change their statement and report Clayton the police. A couple of days later he was arrested, and David was informed over the phone. In April 2017 his mother was revealed to be Shona Ramsey. In February 2019, Clayton said he was being bullied in prison. Diddums. Dane Hibbs died of a drug overdose. At his funeral, Clayton's family attacked the security guards and broke the handcuffs. Clayton then absconded. Clayton then hid out at a derelict house. Trivia In a sense of irony, the actor playing Clayton is named Callum Harrison. Kylie Platt killed Callum Logan, and she herself ended up killed by someone played by a Callum. Memorable info Appearances: 8th–18th July 2016, 17 April 2017, 23 August 2017, 6 February–4 March 2019 Siblings: Macca Parents: Dane Hibbs and Shona Ramsey Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Recurring characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2016. Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:Villains. Category:Murderers Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:2001 Births Category:Hibbs Family Category:Residents of The Ecclestone Estate Category:Characters last seen in 2019